


Stucky Drabbles till the end of the line !

by Anekochana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Bucky Barnes, Cute, Cute Bucky Barnes, Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Stuff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Protective Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, What Have I Done, animal adoption, cute couple stuff, puppy, sleepy head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anekochana/pseuds/Anekochana
Summary: HI THERE.THIS is the first fanfiction i post here. I'm french and there is probably some mistakes and i apologize for this in advance ^^'.I'm writing many drabbles and i will post them regulary ( i will try i promise !). If you have any suggestion you can leave a comment down below !^^Hope you will like it . Some of them are going to be shorts, some of them are going to be long...By the way! Enjoy !





	1. Chapter 1

«_  Bucky ? What are those slippers?  
_Is that you being mean? AGAIN? »  
Bucky was wearing a jogging and a tee-shirt. He had tied his hair in a bun and two streaks of his hair were on each side of his face. He hadn't shave his beard in a while so there was some spike on his chin and jaw. But this is not what catched Steve's attention. It was the shoes Bucky was wearing.  
The slippers. The fluffy slippers. The brown-fluffy-slippers. 

« _I don't want to be mean, Love, but you look like a wookie with those slippers. ; Bucky opened his mouth in a « O » and raised his eyebrows. He closed his mouth, drank his cup of coffee and went to the couch. He sat down and took a frowning expression, crossing his legs and turning on the TV.  
_ « I don't want to be mean, ''Love'', but your asthma make you look like Dark Vader. » ; said the Winter Soldier, miming the voice of Steve. Steve did the same face Bucky made a few seconds ago and sat down next to his lover. He tried to hug Bucky but Bucky was having none of it.  
_No sorry Stevie but a wookie doesn't have a relationship with Dark Vader.  
_Oh come on Buck' !  
_Hm Hm... No hugs. No kisses. Nothing. I'm going to act like a wookie because APARENTLY I AM ONE OF THEM.; said the brown-hair boy.  
_You really are going to pout ?  
_DAMN RIGHT CAPTAIN STEVE ROGERS. I'M GOING TO POUT. FOR HOURS.; claimed the Sergeant.  
_Oh come on Darling...; tried the Captain, leaning in for a hug.  
_DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT. I'M A GROWN-ASS MAN. I DON'T NEED THAT NICKNAME.; responded his boyfriend, refusing the hug.  
_Sweetie ?  
_NEITHER. ; said the sergeant frowning his brows and punching gently his boyfriend.  
_Kitty ?; said Steve smiling slightly.  
_REALLY ROGERS ??!! ; Steve was laughing hardly at the face his boyfriend was making.  
_Cutie Pie ?  
_SERIOUSLY ?? I'M NOT A SORT OF FOOD ROGERS. ; was claiming Bucky.  
_You're wrong. You are a pure cinnamon roll.  
_ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW ? ARE YOU GOING TO TEST ALL OF THE FOOD NAMES THAT CAN FITS TO ME ??  
_My lovely Sergeant ?; said Steve, blushing.  
_... ; Bucky stopped.  
_My adorable Boyfriend ?; the Captain added, smiling fondly.  
_... ; Bucky was blushing.  
_The Love of my life ?; he finished smiling more and more, looking at his boyfriend.  
_...Ok you win Rogers. Come here you little asthmatic shit. » ; said the winter soldier, blushing, leaning in for a sweet kiss with his Captain.  
Rogers was smiling and so was Bucky. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hugged him tight.


	2. A new puppy to brighten your day! ( occasionally your life actually...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve an Bucky went to shopping. They passed in front of a pet shop... Bucky couldn't stay here without acting. Fluffy issues.

« _STEEEEEVE !!! LOOK AT THEM !! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY ARE FLUFFY PLUSHIES !!!! THEY ARE SO CUTE !!!  
_Bucky... We talked about this.... ; began Steve, pinching his nose bridge.  
_I KNOW STEVE !!! BUT LOOK AT THEM ! LOOK AT THE GREY PUPPY WHO KEEP BOTHERING HIS FRIEND ! OH AND THIS ONE THE LABRADOR. CAPTAIN STEVE ROGERS I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THIS SHOP WITOUT A BALL OF FURR.  
_Bucky... I think that people are looking at us... ; smiled Steve with a little laugh.  
_THEY CAN WATCH US. I DON'T CARE STEEVIE.  
_Buck...  
_THERE IS NO « Buck » WHO STAY. PLEASE STEVE ROGERS. AT LEAST ONE PUPPY.  
_Okay... Good... Only one ! And you will take care of him, right ?  
_THANK YOU STEEVIE !! Yes of course !!; said Bucky turning to his left and planting a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. He smiled at him and Steve returned the smile. He entertwined his fingers with those of the metal arm of Bucky.  
_Which one do you want ?  
_There's only me who choose ?  
_It was you who wanted a puppy, isn't it ?  
_Yeah yeah... But if you don't like him ?  
_Love. Humains like animals, i don't judge them by the physical appearence . A puppy is always cute. You too are always cute Buck'. ; blushed Steve. Bucky smiled and kissed his boyfriend.  
_Oh Love... So ! »; Bucky let the hand of his boyfriend go and put his both hands on the glass who was separating people from the puppies. 

A little sand-colored labrador came to in front of Bucky. He was really small for his age and was tapping with his paws on the glass. Bucky responded by tapping to with his fingers. The puppy was playing by tapping his paws and looked Bucky. The puppy's ears were moving and he sat down in front of the sergeant. Bucky smiled and turned to watch Steve, who was looking his boyfriend, smiling fondly. 

« _I think that this cute soldier likes me Captain. Should we bring him in our squad ?  
_I think, Sergeant, that this little soldier respond perfectly at our researches.  
_So we take him ?  
_Yeah i think that could be a great idea. ; Bucky waved his metal hand and called a person from the staff. It was a women who was wearing the uniform of the shop.  
_May i help you ?  
_Yes please. Is it possible to adopt this little ball of furr, please ?  
_This one ?; she asked, pointing the sand-colored puppy.  
_Yes !; smiled Bucky looking at the person.  
_Of course ! Can you wait few seconds please ? I have to go to take his papers, veterinary certificate, the tattoo paper and other things.  
_Yeah of course.  
_I will not be long. ; Bucky stand up and turned to his boyfriend, intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's fingers. The women was gone.   
_Happy ?  
_Of course i'm happy ! Thanks Love for accepting the puppy !  
_We live in the same appartement Bucky. The puppy is the next step »; winked Rogers. Bucky blushed and smile fondly at Steve. He kissed him and hugged him. The woman came back. Bucky let Steve go and watched what the woman was doing. She opened the glass door and enter in the little circuit. She opened the wire rack and immediatly all the puppies were going in front of her. She took the sand-colored one and close the wire rack. She carried the puppy in her arms and walk by the glass door. She tended the puppy to Bucky, who took him immediatly and hugged him. Steve was caressing the head of the puppy while Bucky was hugging the little dog. The woman took the file she was searching and gave it to Steve, who stopped caressing the puppy to take the file. She smiled at them. 

« _What name are you going to give her ?  
_She's a girl ?; asked Bucky.  
_Yes ! She is 3 months old. She is a pure labrador. Her parents were both labradors. The father was brown and the mother was the same color as her.  
_Oh !; exclaimed Steve. ; What name are you going to give her ?  
_I didn't think that you will be okay to buy a puppy... Erhm... I don't know... Lexy ? I think it's quite cute and all and...  
_Lexy is perfect. ; the woman smiled.  
_So ! I gave you all the papers you will need if there is a problem. I gave you the number of the shop if you want an advice or anything else. She is tattooed and she has an electronic microchip. Do you want some stuff for her ? Like a pillow, some food and some bowls ? And maybe some tennis balls or maybe a dog toys ?  
_Yes please that could be great !; responded Steve. Bucky was smiling and caressing the puppy.  
_Follow me this way please » ; she said and Steve, Bucky and the puppy were following her down the aisles. They stopped in front of the dogs'pillows and toys. There was many pillows. There was some of them with stripped pattern, some of them with plaid pattern, one of them blue with a red star on it...

« _I want this one !; nearly screamed Bucky, pointing the Blue one with the red star. The puppy agreed with a cute bark. Both the women and Steve laughed at it. ; Love you have to agree with me because Lexy approved it already... ; said the Sergeant, smirking.  
_Okay okay... You win. The blue one please.  
_Don't forget the red star Stevie.  
_The blue one with the RED STAR, please ; said Steve to the woman.  
_No problem !; she took the pillow and gave it to Steve. ; The food now ?  
_Yes » ; Steve and Bucky replied in the same time. Lexy barked again and made them smile.

The woman turned at the left aisle and there was all the bag of kibbles and other food like bones and treats. She took a bag of kibbles with the label «  Puppy Developpement ». She took one red bowl for the kibbles and one blue water bowl. She also took a bac of treats. 

« _Do you want to buy her some toys ? Puppies get easily bored and have a lot of stamina. They can eat or destroy whatever they can find.  
_Toys can be a good idea. Do you agree Buck' ?  
_Of course ! Even if she's really cute i don't want her to destroy all of my clothes or worse, the couch. ; said Bucky, a little confused.  
_I will be back in a few second. I know what she can probably like. ; the woman was gone again. Steve came closer to Bucky and pat the head of Lexy. She was closing her eyes. Bucky looked at his boyfriend and smiled brightly.  
_She is so cute ! Look at her Steevie !  
_You are both cute, Love. ; said the Captain smiling fondly at the picture, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's forehead . ; the woman came back with a bear plushie, a plastic bone and a tennis ball.  
_Here we are ! You have all you need for your pretty Lexy !  
_Thank you very much !  
_You're welcome ! »; said the woman, smiling, and leaving them to join an another group of clients. Bucky and Steve went to the cash register and put all the items, without the dog, on the counter. The cashier smiled at them.

« _Hello !  
_Hi !; said Bucky and Steve in the same time.  
_New puppy ?  
_First puppy actually !  
_I'm happy for you ! You have all you need to take care of her ! You just need to give her some love. ; said the cashier.  
_Bucky, you will have less love than before because i have to give Lexy some of my love. ; joked Steve. Bucky smirked and tried to look offended, witout a result.  
_Same for you Rogers. ; snapped back Bucky, smirking. The cashier passed everything with the command.  
_200$ please. ; Steve took his wallet and put the money on the counter. Bucky kissed his boyfriend's cheek and smiled. ; Have a good day !  
_Thanks ! You too ! »; said the couple. 

Lexy barked again. They smiled, quitting the shop with their little puppy and the items, ready to begin a new life, at three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it i appreciate ! ^^'  
> Leave me a comment if you have any ideas or suggestion !  
> Have a good day ^^


End file.
